


Roman Godfrey One-Shot Bonanza!

by Azrazae



Category: Hemlock Grove
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-27
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-07 07:40:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 7,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18616165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Azrazae/pseuds/Azrazae
Summary: A collection of Roman Godfrey one-shots from my tumblr!





	1. "Are we really doing this? Are we really slow-dancing?" (PROMPT)

You knew Roman Godfrey from school. Well, you didn’t know him personally, but you definitely knew about him and his family. Wealthy, attractive, and very tall. They were truly a family of opulence. Your mother and father were doctors, both working for The Godfrey Institute. That’s how you ended up at the boring gala you were attending, drinking champagne like it was going out of style.

“You look miserable.” A voice observed. You turned to see Roman Godfrey; heir to the Godfrey empire. He was very tall, towering over nearly everyone in the room. His brown hair was slicked back, stylishly. His eyes were slightly glazed over. It could have been the alcohol, or perhaps he’d been hitting something harder. He wore a simple, but an expensive suit. It was tailored to him perfectly. He was gorgeous.

“I’ve had worse days.” You sighed.

“Come tell me about it.” He requested.

You followed him to a nearby patio. It was quiet. The yammering of bodies inside the building served as background noise to the silent, chilly night. You looked up at him as he lit up a cigarette. He inhaled, blowing a smoke ring as he exhaled.

“Show off.” You smirked.

“Maybe.” He returned the smirk.

“So,” You began, “What’s your excuse for being so miserable. You should be enjoying this, shouldn’t you?”

“You’d think that, but my family’s a bunch of pretentious shitheads. I don’t want anything to do with this bullshit.” Roman took another drag.

“That sucks.” You paused, listening to the rhythm of the music when suddenly an idea hit you. “Put out that cigarette.”

“Why? No.” He looked at you, quizzically.

“Just trust me, Roman!” You held out a hand to him. He rolled his eyes but did as he was told, taking your hand in his. You pulled him to the center of the balcony and slid your hands up his arms, resting them on his shoulders.

He stared at you.

“Put your hands on my waist.” You demanded.

“Are we really doing this? Are we really slow-dancing?” Roman muttered.

“Yes, Roman.”

There was a pause as the two of you began to move to the music. You looked up into his eyes. Their beautiful green hue stared back into yours. You stood on your toes and met his lips with your own. He didn’t hesitate to return the kiss. You felt him move one hand from your hip to the back of your head, pulling you closer to him. When the two of you finally broke the kiss, Roman spoke:

“I’ve had my eye on you all night. All night. And I want to keep it there. Spend the night with me.” It wasn’t a question. You nodded in acceptance.

“Good, now let’s get the fuck out of here.” He grabbed your hand, leading you out of the gala and into his car.


	2. Untitled 1

He didn’t like it when you felt this way. He didn’t like the sadness in your eyes or your downtrodden lips. If you were going to pout at him it was going to be playfully. But that wasn’t you right then.

At that time you were lost, sad, uninterested in pretty much anything. Feeling the electricity of Roman’s presence, though, that was the only thing your body reacted to. You wanted his hand around your throat. You wanted to hear him screaming at you. You craved his anger. You felt like you deserved it.

You stared at the computer screen in front of you, watching some Netflix show you really weren’t all that interested in. You were just killing time until your eyelids fluttered shut, releasing you into the dark abyss of slumber. Roman shucked his shirt off, climbing into bed behind you. He wrapped his hands around your waist, nuzzling his face into your neck. He kissed your flesh softly, taking in your unique aroma. Your eyes shut gently as the feeling zapped through you. Everything about Roman’s touch was like an electric shock to your system. You couldn’t help but lean into his warmth, feeling him take more and more of your neck into his mouth. He gently bit down, causing you to squeak.

“That’s my good girl. Make those pretty sounds for me. I know my happy girl is in there somewhere.”

You managed to hit the space bar on your keyboard, pausing your show. You slammed the laptop shut and turned to face the upir boy you loved so much. He smiled as the two of you locked eyes. The glossed over look in yours met the fire in his as he leaned in to capture your lips. The kiss was gentle, soft and full of love. It was beautiful, but nothing like what you wanted. You pulled away.

“Hurt me.” You told him. He shook his head.

“I’m not going to hurt you when you’re like this.”

“Hurt me, Roman.”

He continued to protest.

“Roman, please. At least choke me. Call me a bad name. Anything.”

You felt tears welling up in your eyes. Roman took you in his arms, stroking your hair and shooshing you as you began to cry.

“Kitten, I don’t know what happened to you today, but I’m not going to hurt you. I know what you’re asking me for. You want the release, but this isn’t a healthy way to go about it. Just lay with me. Just cry it out.”

You fought against him, unable to free yourself from his strong embrace. You eventually caved in, crying into his chest. He kissed the top of your head as you listened to his heartbeat. The soft, slow thumping making you sleepy. The sound of his breathing aligning with your own. You felt yourself calming down. You never knew Roman could be so kind and caring. You were so used to his hard, cold Daddy persona. Whoever this sweet man was couldn’t be the same guy.

But as you drifted off to sleep, you realized you loved him.

And he loved you, too.

“Goodnight, Kitten.”


	3. "Fuck, that's so cold" (PROMPT) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SLINKSTERBILL-DEACTIVATED201904 ASKED: Can you do a Roman thing with "fuck, that's so cold" maybe?

It was a typical winter day in Pennsylvania. Snow pelted the windows of the mansion as you stared outside, comfortable next to the fireplace. The cup of hot cocoa in your hand helped, too. You liked to pretend it was your house. The opulence of it all was beyond your comprehension, but you had managed to snatch its owner— a Mr. Roman Godfrey, in your web. Just as the thought of him ran through your mind, you felt his warmth embrace you from behind. He burrowed his face into your neck, leaving gentle kisses along the sensitive area.

“Anything exciting outside?” He asked, staring into the white abyss with you. You shook your head.

“Just admiring the snowfall, that’s all.” You replied. He snickered.

“Admiring it? Snow is just… cold. It’s annoying.”

“Is that why you keep it so hot in here?”

“I keep it hot in here to try and get you to take those clothes off.”

You turned to face him, your lips finding his. You laughed his crude comment off as you wrapped your arms around his neck.

“You want me to take my clothes off?” You ran your fingers under the collar of his shirt, reaching the first button on his chest. Your eyes met his emerald ones.

“From the moment I saw you.” His hands made their way to your ass and you smirked.

“You pervert. Why don’t you go upstairs? I have an idea of how you can cool me off.” You suggested. Roman sighed.

“You think you’re the one in control now?”

“Are you going to bite me?” You whispered, causing the upir’s breath to hitch in his throat. He pulled away, sauntering to the staircase.

“You have five minutes.”

More than enough time.

You rushed to the fridge, dispensing some ice cubes into a pot. You proceeded to rush upstairs to Roman’s room. The man looked at you, confused. He had already shed his shirt and removed his belt. He looked so bored smoking a cigarette while laying on his bed. He blew a smoke ring as you set the pot next to him.

“What’s in the pot?” He asked.

“Ice. I told you I had an idea.” You winked as Roman sat up, swinging his long legs over the side of the bed. “Cool me off.”

You shut your eyes and listened to Roman’s movements. At first, he was silent. Then you heard the sound of the mattress as he stood up. You listened to his footsteps as he treaded softly to the bucket. He ran his fingers through the melting ice cubes.

“Fuck, that’s so cold.”

He wiped the cold water onto your red cheeks, then proceeded to assist you in taking off your sweater. You got goosebumps as your skin met the air. They worsened as you felt the cold sensation of the ice hitting you. Roman ran a cube down your collarbone, tracing the collar of your tank top. You could feel your nipples hardening beneath it. You felt Roman bring the cube to your lips, parting them.

“I want to see you sucking on it.” He explained. So you did. As you sucked on it, rolling your tongue around the melting ice, Roman assisted in taking off your shirt and bra, leaving you in your favorite pair of pyjama pants.

“Good girl.” He wiped away a drop of water that had escaped your mouth. using another ice cube, he painted circles around your sensitive buds. You moaned but shied away from his touch. He held a hand to the small of your back, running the ice up the center of your chest. He followed it with his tongue. He could hear your heart beating faster. He wanted to hear more of it. He pulled you closer to him.

Your hand ran to his hair as you felt his mouth attach to your cold nipple, sucking and licking roughly. You gasped and moaned his name. Roman pushed you onto the bed, his free hand undoing the knot on your pants. Once the ice cube in his other hand melted, he pulled your pants off, panties included. He took in the beauty of your sex, taking a moment to remember it belonged to him. He kissed your wet folds gently as he retrieved another ice cube. You winced as the sensation hit your inner thigh. You instinctively tried to close your legs, but Roman kept you still with a “Shh.”

“You’re alright. You’re alright.” He repeated, running the ice cube over your pubic bone, You panted unevenly, nervous, but excited.

Roman parted your lips and slowly placed an ice cube inside you. You shrieked. It was so cold, so wet, so wrong, but you loved it. He held it inside you as he gently lapped at your swollen clit.

It didn’t take you long to cum. The amount of stimulation was more than any toy had made you feel (and Roman was very, very good with toys). When you had shrieked Roman’s name so loudly and so many times they’d probably heard you in New Jersey, he pulled away. His face was wet with a combination of the melted ice and your delicious essence. He licked his lips clean as he moved over top of you. He caressed your face and pulled you into a gentle kiss. You sloppily kissed him back. You couldn’t wait to try ice play on him.


	4. "Did you just call me Daddy?" (PROMPT) (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: Omg could you maybe pretty please do Roman and “Did you think that was funny, touching me under the table while I was in a meeting? Did you think you were being cute?” and “did you just call me daddy?” I’ll love you infinity x 1 (cause I already love you to infinity) thank youuu! ❤️❤️

Roman hadn’t touched you in days. He was so engrossed in Godfrey Institute business that you felt all but forgotten. You had so much pent up sexual frustration that you had to try and get his attention. Today you were accompanying him to a short, semi-casual meeting. The dress code was business formal, so you had put together a tight, but classy dress, a fitted blazer, high heels that could stab a man, and a beautiful set of pearl earrings to match your necklace. Roman had bought everything you were wearing and you knew he’d take notice.

Well, you thought he would, but he still seemed so absent-minded. He was so focused on his work that you were almost nothing to him. You felt sad, but you weren’t going to give up.

As you all sat down at the restaurant table for the meeting, you couldn’t help but smirk to yourself. You knew what you were about to do was devilish and could get you in lots of trouble, but the thrill was too much.

You waited until your entrees came. Roman and the man he was doing business with were talking. You gently snaked a hand under the table and onto Roman’s lap. You traced light circles gently over his thigh. He attempted to shake you off, You moved further in, full-on rubbing his leg now. He glared at you.

Stop

But a look alone couldn’t stop you. You made it look as though you had dropped your fork on the floor.

“Oh dear!” You exclaimed as you knelt down to pick it up. You used your time under the tablecloth to run your hands over Roman’s growing pain. You heard him clear his throat mid-sentence. You decided your little wake-up call was torture enough and left him to finish his important meeting, finishing your dinner with a fresh fork.

The ride home was silent. He didn’t even look at you. You panicked. Had you gone too far? Was he going to break up with you? You started to get nervous that you had pushed Roman past the edge. When you felt the car stop at the mansion, you were almost relieved it wasn’t your apartment downtown.

“Inside,” Roman demanded. “Now.”

You nodded and followed his instructions without a word. Roman followed behind you at his own leisurely pace, locking the door with a loud click.

“Did you think that was funny, touching me under the table while I was in a meeting? Did you think you were being cute?” He questioned you, backing you against a wall slowly.

“Yes.” You admitted, your cheeks flushing scarlet.

“Really? Because if Mr. Kim decides he’s not going to take this deal, that’s your fault. The fate of Godfrey Industries rests on your shoulders right now. All because you decided to be a little fucking slut.” You felt his hand around your throat, squeezing gently, “Little girl can’t even take a few days without being fucked so I can focus on what I’m doing. I bet you’re so fucking wet right now. Do you like it when I degrade you like this? Hmm? Is this what you want?” He tightened his grip.

“Yes, Daddy.” You choked out, barely able to speak.

Roman chuckled, lust filling his eyes, “Did you just call me Daddy?”

You felt yourself losing consciousness. Roman sensed this and released you. You coughed as the color returned to your vision.

“Say it again, slut. Tell me who that cunt belongs to.”

“You, Daddy.” He pulled at your hair, signaling you had not said what he wanted you to, “My cunt belongs to you, Daddy!” He released your hair, sliding his other hand between your legs.

“Fuck, you are wet.” He retrieved his fingers, parting your mouth with them and making you suck your own slick from them.

“Tell Daddy what you want, slut.” He removed his fingers from your mouth.

“I want your cock, Daddy.” You begged, hands on his belt. He grabbed your wrists roughly, pinning them above your head. He kissed you roughly, with intense passion. You had never been forgotten. He could never forget you. But you had been bad that day.

“You nearly cost me a lot of money today.” Roman broke the kiss with his words. “And after all the money I spend on you. All of those Gucci bags, the Mercedes I bought you last year, the Yves Saint Laurent perfumes. You think you can just have whatever you want, don’t you?”

You felt him pull away, running a hand down your sensitive body as he took a look at you.

“Go take a cold shower and get in bed. You’re not getting a damn thing from me tonight. That’s your punishment for being a slut. You don’t get rewarded for that shit.”


	5. Untitled 2 (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: Roman having you strip for him but he gets impatient and--

He was never really one for performance art. It bored him. It made him anxious. When would it be over? When would the good part come? That’s what he was wondering as he sat at the edge of the bed, watching you dance around his bedroom as alternative music played from your phone speaker. You unbuttoned your shirt one button at a time, slowly. Bottom to top. He watched your fingers with an annoyed expression on his face. When you got to your breasts, he started to roll his eyes. He wasn’t enjoying this show at all, but you couldn’t help but giggle at his frustration.

“Can’t handle a little teasing, Roman?” You asked, unbuttoning the last couple of buttons and letting your shirt hang open. You wore a designer, black lace bra that he had purchased for you the week before. You wondered if he even noticed.

“My fucking dick is gonna go soft before your shirt even comes off. Get on with it.” He bitched, pulling a new pack of cigarettes from his pocket and fumbling with the plastic.

“You know you love me.” You giggled, receiving a half-hearted snicker as a reply. You turned away from him, slowly sliding the shirt down your arms and your back. You knew he liked your shoulder blades. The way the light captured them almost like small wing bones. You were his angel, his everything, but he would never say those words to you. You heard him light up a cigarette and soon smelled the accompanying smoke.

“Sometimes I wonder.” He lied as he traced your spine with his eyes. You could almost feel his gaze.

As the garment finally fell to the floor, you turned around, hands playfully tracing the hem of your jeans. Roman rolled his eyes again.

“Look, are you going to fuck me, or not?” He stood up, frustrated. “Actually, you know what? Nevermind. I can’t take this shit.” He walked over to you, grabbing the front of your jeans, unbuttoning them and pulling the zipper down. You looked at him, stunned. He usually took control, but never like this.

“This is what you wanted, right? You want me to just lose control and rip your clothes off?” He asked as he pulled your pants down to your knees. He roughly grabbed your wrists and pulled you to the bed, sitting back down.

“On my lap.” He demanded. You smirked and began to wiggle out of your pants so you could straddle him, but Roman quickly got you by the throat.

“Not that way. You’ve been teasing me all fucking day and now I’m going to punish you for it.” He moved you, settling you on his lap so you were lying on your stomach with your ass sticking out. You felt his fingers glide over the hem of your panties.

“Roman, please.”

“After all I’ve done for you. After everything I’ve bought you. I’ve taken care of you. This is how you repay me? You even call me by my first name like this is some sort of innocent game. I have half a mind to put this cigarette out on your ass cheek right now. You’d better start calling me Daddy, princess.” Roman laid a light smack on your ass.

“I’m sorry.”

Another one, harder this time.

“Say it again. Properly this time.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy.”

Smack.

“Keep going, princess. I need to know how sorry you are for teasing me.”

“I’m sorry, Daddy!” You cried as the smacks became more forceful.

“Tell me why!”

“I’m sorry for teasing you, Daddy!”

“You’re sorry for being a horny little slut who can’t stay off my dick for more than ten minutes?”

You felt tears stinging your eyes as he continued to dole out punishment.

“Yes! I’m sorry for being a slut, Daddy! I can’t stay away from you! I need you!”

“That’s right. You need me. Without me you’re helpless. You can barely get dressed on your own. That’s why you make me buy you so much shit. You think you’re real cute, but when it gets right down to it, you’re just a fucking whore. But you’re mine. You’re my little whore, princess, and you’re never leaving my side, is that right? Tell me.”

“Yes, Daddy. I’m your whore. I can’t do anything without you!”

Finally, the slaps stopped and Roman pulled you up and into a sloppy, deep kiss.

“Good. Now suck my dick like the whore you are.”


	6. There's A First Time For Everything... (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: Ohh Roman or Bill prompt of his reaction to the first time you call him daddy (in or out of bed), or his reaction to seeing you in cute sweet lingerie after he's had a long and difficult day (eith dirty talk for either) (and pet names) (thank you so so much!)

Roman nearly busted down the door, making his way to the living room. He knew you would be waiting there. You were always watching TV when he got home from work.

“Hey, sweetie!” You smiled, “How was—”

“Don’t you dare say ‘work.’ I swear to God.” He replied, frustration beyond clear in his voice.

“That bad?” You muted the program you were watching.

“Worse.” The man lit up a cigarette, taking a long drag before exhaling quickly.

You stood up and sauntered over to him, wrapping your arms around his neck. “I have an idea. Why don’t you go take a long, hot shower? I’ll think of a way to cheer you up, okay?”

Roman closed his eyes and sighed. Your touch always brought a sense of calm to him.

“Yeah, okay.”

You smiled, dragging your hands down his chest, playing with the lapels of his blazer before giving him a quick peck on his beautiful, plump lips.

He walked away, continuing to smoke his cigarette as he went. You waited until you heard the bathroom door close before rushing upstairs. You ripped open the top drawer of your dresser, hurriedly shuffling through underwear and bras until you found it: The lingerie Roman had bought for you the day before. He’d picked it out especially for you. It was dusty pink and lacey, styled with an upside-pentagram harness on the top. There was even a collar that went along with it.

You ripped off your clothes and donned the lingerie, adjusting it all in the mirror to make sure it was perfect. You messed up your hair just a little and sat on the edge of the bed, facing the door to the en suite. All that was left to do was wait.

It didn’t take long. Five minutes tops. Roman wasn’t one to shower for long periods. He much preferred proper baths. You listened to the sound of his wet footsteps on the tile. When you finally saw the door handle turning, you swallowed hard, face slightly red.

He didn’t notice you at first, looking down at the floor, but Roman, who wore nothing but a towel, did look up to meet your gaze. You smiled.

“Holy shit.” He said with an eerie sense of calm. He looked you up and down, devouring you with his eyes.

“Do I look okay?” You asked, innocently. Roman simply nodded, walking over to you and running a hand through your hair.

“Fuck,” He gently pulled at your hair, so you would look up at him. He then pulled at your bottom lip with his thumb.

“I want you to do whatever you want to me, Roman. I want to please you. I want you to make me yours.” You explained, resting your hands on his wet stomach,

“You should never have said that.” Roman’s voice got deep. He pushed you back onto the bed, climbing on top of you and colliding his lips into yours with a fiery passion. He pulled at your collar, grunting out the word “mine” in between sloppy, hot kisses. You could feel him growing hard through the towel. You moved your hands down to it, ripping the fabric away. Roman moaned into your mouth before moving down your jawline, finally allowing you to speak.

“Daddy, I want to touch you.” You breathed out. You felt him pause.

“Did you just call me…?” Roman snickered to himself, “Oh, babygirl. You’re such a naughty little thing.”

You felt his hands begin to roam your body. he pulled at your panties, tugging them so they slid between your folds. You whimpered at the new attention. Roman began to slide himself off you, resting on his knees at the foot of the bed.

“Look how wet you are. You wanna make Daddy happy, hmm?” He planted a kiss and a love bite on your inner thigh. “You wanna suck Daddy’s cock? You want your Daddy to fuck that tight little pussy?” He gently massaged your thigh, eliciting gentle moans from you.

“Yes, Daddy!” You cried as you felt his breath over your soaking cunt. You bucked your hips at him, but he kept you pinned to the bed.

“And you want Daddy to please you too. My slutty little princess?”

“Yes!” You could almost feel the vibration from his speech massaging your clit.

“So fucking wet for me. I can’t wait to shove my cock in that cunt of yours. But first,” Roman pulled you back up by your collar, “I want you on your knees. You can suck my cock. Suck Daddy’s cock.”

You obeyed, falling to your knees a,d taking Roman in your hand before licking a long line up the shaft of his cock.

“Ah, fuck.” His fingers were back in your hair. “Put it in your mouth princess. God, what an angel you are. And you’re all mine.”


	7. Priceless (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: Roman buying you expensive pretty things to wear for him and tearing them off of you every time to destroy them because he is so insecure and wants to make sure nobody can EVER see you in them except for him

It was a typical Sunday. Roman liked taking the day off to spend with you. It helped him clear his mind of all of the stress from The Godfrey Institute. The two of you drove around downtown Hemlock Grove and perused the shops. He loved the smile on your face when he bought you trinkets and clothes.

That particular Sunday you were in a clothing store. If Roman had to pick his least favorite thing to do with you, it would be waiting around while you tried on clothes. It wasn’t that he didn’t like seeing you in different outfits, it was just the amount of time you spent doing it. How, he wondered, could women spend so much time on clothes? Granted, he never had to shop for clothes. His were always custom-tailored for him.

“Okay, how’s this one?” You asked, sliding the curtain away to reveal your new look to Roman. A sexy leather mini-skirt with a red, off-shoulder crop-top. Black ankle boots completed the sexy, yet simple look. You smiled as he looked you up and down. His poker-face not yet giving way.

“It’s good.” He replied.

“You don’t like it?” You asked.

The man shrugged, “Listen, you know I don’t like clothes shopping.”

“Fine, we’ll just go then.” You declared in a huff, dragging the curtain shut behind you as you began taking off the clothes.

When the two of you left the store, bags in hand, Roman was quick to pick up on your attitude. He knew his options were limited when it came to diffusing the situation, but he chose to speak anyway.

“I have an idea. Let’s go home and you can do like…” he twirled his hand in the air, searching for the right words, “a fashion show or something. Show me all the shit you got today. You know I love seeing you when you feel beautiful.”

You remained silent for a moment. Did he mean that? Was he just manipulating you to get back in your good graces? It was quite an opportunity for you to get attention from him. You did love seeing him smile. If he did mean it, you would be happy.

“Okay.”

The two of you pulled up to the mansion and carried the bags up to Roman’s room. You sat Roman at the foot of the bed, kissed him on the lips, and smiled.

“Okay, I’ll go change in the bathroom. You stay there. You’re my Simon Cowell. Tyra Banks? Tim Gunn?”

“Yeah, I got it.” Roman laughed. “I’ll be your Clinton Kelly.”

“Perfect.” You laughed back as you grabbed all of the bags in your arms and dragged them into the bathroom.

It took you a few minutes to formulate the perfect outfit, but you managed your first look. It was a beautiful, business-appropriate look for when Roman toted you to his meetings to show you off. A beautiful, feminine blazer; pink and white tweed. The knee-length skirt matched. It wasn’t outwardly sexy, but Roman loved you in business attire. You put on a brand new pair of light brown pumps to pull out the tiny amount of tan in the tweed fabric. You stepped out of the bathroom with a shy smile. Roman took you in, happily.

“Almost too good for me to show off.” He watched you as you swayed from side to side on your toes, showing off different angles. “Turn around for me.”

You obliged. You could feel his eyes tracing your ass as you turned. When you returned to face him, you received an approving nod.

“Okay. Next.”

Your next outfit was a low-cut white, button-up blouse, tucked into a black and grey-striped pencil skirt that hugged your hips just right. A little slit on the side made it just a tiny bit sexy. You wore black tights and a pair of stiletto heels. You figured this would be a good look for your days working as Roman’s receptionist.

“No. Absolutely not.” Roman’s face got red and almost angry.

“What’s wrong with it?”

“You think you’re a porn star or something?” He walked up to you and grabbed your face, forcing you to lock eyes with him. “You look like a fucking slut. Like hell, you’re gonna walk into my company dressed like that.” He let you go.

“Roman, I’m sorry.” You said, calmly, heart pounding in your chest. You gasped as he put his hands on your shoulders, grasping at the fabric of your new blouse.

“No one can see you in this. You know how much I paid for you to have these nice clothes? This blouse? Five-hundred dollars.” He began ripping it down the middle, buttons flying off it as you gasped. “This skirt?” He pulled flush against him by the hem, “Six-fifty.” You felt him begin to unzip if from the back, only to become frustrated and tear that down the middle, too. Soon it was tattered and on the floor. You were left in tights, your Louboutin heels, and Victoria’s Secret underwear. All things Roman bought for you.

“Roman,” You were almost afraid. He pulled you in for a kiss, smudging your lipstick.

“Take off the tights, keep everything else on, including the heels.”

You felt you had no choice but to obey. Roman kept his eyes locked on you as he backed up to the bed. You noticed the distinct bulge in his pants as he sat down, pulling off his shirt and discarding it. You kicked off your heels for the moment and began pulling off your tights. Once you were free of them, you slid your heels back on and stared Roman in the eyes.

“Kneel down in front of me.” He commanded. You swallowed the lump in your throat and did as he asked. “Do you see a problem here? Do you see what putting on all of those sexy outfits does to me?” He pawed at his clothed erection, causing your eyes to immediately begin following his motions. “You like that, don’t you? You think it gives you power over me? Well, guess what? It doesn’t. I’m the one in control here. Now tell me you’re sorry.”

You looked into his eyes, “I’m sorry.”

“I don’t think I believe you. Are you sorry, or are you sorry that you’ve been found out?”

“No, I’m really sorry.” You closed your eyes tight, not knowing what to expect from Roman.

“Open your fucking eyes, you slut. Show me how sorry you are.”

You opened your eyes and noticed Roman had removed his hand from his crotch. You took a deep breath and fumbled with his belt, undoing it and sliding it out. You unbuttoned and unzipped his pants. He helped you pull down the garment. You slid down his boxers to reveal his already hard cock. You took it in your hand, giving it a few solid pumps before licking a wet streak up the shaft. You spit on his head to lubricate it before slicking up your hand with the remainder. A few more pumps and you took him in your mouth.

Roman sighed and groaned the deeper you took him. Inch by inch, in and out. You swirled your tongue around him, humming as you went. His hand became entangled in your hair. As he got closer, he became rougher, forcing your head deeper onto his cock, hitting the back of your throat. You choked around him. The moments he held you there felt like an eternity, but he eventually pulled back, watching the tears run down your mascara-stained cheeks.

“So pretty when you cry for me.” He wiped a tear away from you as he took his cock in his hand. “But even prettier with my fucking cum on your face.”

You swallowed the mixture of precum and your own saliva before tilting your head upward and opening your mouth. You stuck out your tongue and closed your eyes as Roman stroked himself to completion.

“Such a slut you are. But fuck you turn me on.” He mumbled before cumming all over your face, dripping everywhere. You swallowed and licked off what you could reach with your tongue.

“Now, tell me you’re sorry.”

“I’m sorry, Roman.”

“Say thank you.”

“Thank you, Roman.”

“Good girl. I want to take a picture of you to remember this by. Just in case you try and pull this slutty shit again. I want you to remember how you look right now.” Roman picked up his phone, snapping several shameful pictures of you. “Let’s get you cleaned up. You’re a fucking mess.” He picked you up, throwing you over his shoulder and carrying you to the bathroom for a bath,


	8. The Tears I Can't Let You See

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ANONYMOUS ASKED: The Tears i cant let you see! (well its up to you how this story goes)

You had wanted to surprise him. You wanted to see him smile. You put on a cute outfit he had bought you and drove over to the mansion, unannounced.

You had the key ready in your hand but found that the door was unlocked. Unusual, but you opened it, tiptoeing your way into the foyer. The grandiose residence was silent, making it feel even larger than it was. You knew Roman was home, for you’d seen his car. You decided to sneak up the spiral staircase and into his room.

You arrived at the door to find it closed. You pressed your ear up to it, listening for any sign your boyfriend might be in there. You heard nothing. You twisted the knob gently, silently, and pushed the door open. It didn’t even creak, despite the age of the walls around it.

You saw Roman standing at his window, peering outside at the falling autumn leaves. He had a white wifebeater and a pair of sweatpants on. His hair was a mess on top of his head. The cigarette in his hand completed the scene. He obviously had barely just gotten out of bed. It was after 1:00. This was unusual behavior, even for him.

You tiptoed your way into the room, not bothering to close the door behind you, for fear of making too much noise. You wanted to scare him properly. Was it mean of you? Probably. Were you going to do it anyway? Absolutely. Roman scared you all the time. This was payback.

You crept closer to him. Closer, closer, and closer still, until you could hear him breathing. You noticed it was rather labored and stopped. You watched as he wiped his face with his free hand and sighed. He was crying. You opened your mouth to speak, but stayed silent a moment longer. You’d never seen him cry. He was always strong. You’d seen him mad, you’d seen him happy, and you were sure you’d seen him upset, but never to the point that he cried. He really did have a fragile side. You were shocked.

“Roman?” You whispered, trying not to scare him too much. He jumped, spinning around as fast as he could.

“Fuck! You scared the shit out of me.” He choked out, immediately attempting to cover the fact that he had bloodshot eyes and tears running down his face.

“Roman, what’s going on?” You stepped closer to him, concern radiating from your eyes.

“Nothing.”

“You’re crying.”

“I’m not crying. I’m just…” He threw his hands in the air, nearly tossing his cigarette in the process, “I’m fucking high, okay?”

“You’re not high. I’ve never seen you like this. This isn’t high.” You wiped his cheek with the pad of your thumb. He pulled away from your touch as if it were fire.

“You should go.”

“I’m not leaving.”

“Fucking go!” Roman exclaimed, pointing towards the door, “I don’t want… I don’t want to see your face right now!”

“You’re a liar! You just don’t want to be seen like this.” You fought back. He sighed, backing down.

“You weren’t supposed to see me like this.”

“Roman, everyone has to cry sometime. You can’t be strong every day.”

“Do you know the shit I’ve been through? Do you understand the magnitude of all the shit I’ve had to deal with? My fucking psycho family?” He took a drag off of his cigarette before continuing. “This,” he pointed to his face, “is weakness. This is not Roman Godfrey. This is shit you’re not supposed to see.”

“I love you, Roman.” You took his large hand in between your two smaller ones. “I don’t think you’re weak. You’re the strongest person I’ve ever met. Seeing you like this. Seeing you vulnerable just makes me love you more.” You squeezed his hand gently, emphasizing your point. “Don’t you ever think that crying makes you weak. You might be the big, scary CEO, but you’re also my wonderful boyfriend who cares about me and takes care of me. You make me so happy. I need you to trust that I will always love you, no matter what face you wear.”

Roman sighed, slowly wrapping you in a warm embrace and kissing the top of your head.

“I know. I know you do. I just…” He sighed again, “I know.”


	9. Moonlight (NSFW)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roman wants to prove to you how much you mean to him. Did he really just let the L-word slip?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous said: "omg Roman being super dominant over you, but like also super soft sometimes. Plz plz write a concept about soft, stern daddy roman."

Roman grabbed you by your hair, backing you against the bed until you were sitting down. His tongue spared not a second before gliding past your teeth. You two had spent the day at a hot spring in Hakone, Japan. He'd taken you there for your birthday. You'd already spent a week together, shopping in Tokyo. You intended to give Roman a special thank you, but he wasn't waiting for you to make a move. He wanted you immediately.  
Your robe began to slide down your shoulders of its own accord, exposing your still warm and wet skin to the chill night air. You moaned as Roman bit your lip and pulled away to grab your face and stare you deep in the eyes.  
"You know what I hate about you?" He asked. You looked at him, puzzled as to why he would ask such a thing. You anxiously attempted to shake your head, but he held you firm.  
"I hate that you're so fucking hot. You're lucky we had a private spring to ourselves because the way those other guys were looking at you was driving me insane. I would have fucked you right in front of them if I could have."  
"Is my Daddy jealous?" You smirked, still firmly in his grasp.  
"You're damn fucking right I am. You're mine. You stick that ass out for me and only me. You flash that bright smile only when I talk to you. You're my doll. No one else can touch you."  
His lips found yours once again. He pushed you back, using the weight of his body. His touch softened as he hovered over you. He let his fingers trail down the hem of your robe, down the cleavage of your breasts, stopping at the knot around your waist. His eyes followed every movement.  
"Do you know how much you mean to me?" He swallowed. You felt confusion again. Roman had never asked you a question like that before. His voice seemed almost timid. Roman was never timid.  
"Roman," You answered, "Are you okay?"  
"Answer me!" He commanded. You shook your head as a response.  
"You really have no idea how much you mean to me? You have no idea why I'd spend so much money on you? You don't get why I'd fly you across the globe only to continue throwing money in the trash just to make you happy?" He paused, now shaking his head, almost as if he were shaking his thoughts away.  
"It's not the money though. That's the whole thing. I don't care about that!" He ran his hand back up, cupping your cheek and resting the pad of his thumb against your lower lip. "I don't care about it because you don't care about it. Every other girl I've fucked just wants my money or some shit. You never ask me for anything. Everything I do for you..." He paused, reminiscing, "Everything I do for you is so unexpected to you. Every time we go out to eat, or I buy you something. You act like it's never happened before."  
You brought your hand to his face and kissed him softly, "It's because I love you, Roman. I don't give a fuck about your money. I give a fuck about you and your stupid, disgusting personality." You laughed. He chuckled in return.  
"I love you too." He whispered.  
"No, you don't." You laughed in disbelief.  
"I do." He confessed, once again.  
"Prove it." You challenged.  
It took Roman less than a second to crash his lips back into yours, pushing you deeper into the bed. His strong arms made quick work of both your robe and his own. He dragged his fingers down your chest, making sure to pinch your nipples when they got there. When you could feel his breath overtop of one of your sensitive buds, he looked up at you.  
"You belong to me. You know that, right?" He growled at you, emerald eyes glowing in the moonlight that shone through the window. You ran a hand through his hair and smiled.  
"Yes, I do." You affirmed. You squeaked as he nipped at the sensitive flesh, sucking roughly as he massaged your other breast.  
When he switched breasts, he slipped a hand down between your legs, lightly running his fingers up your folds. His breath hitched as your wetness coated him. He removed his mouth from your body, much to your protest.  
"I've got to taste that beautiful pussy. Tell Daddy what you want, sweetie."  
You could feel yourself getting wetter as Roman talked to you like that. He loved making you feel small and he loved being called Daddy even more.  
"I want you to lick my pussy, Daddy." You mewed.  
"You want Daddy to play with that sweet little clit until you cum?" He asked, kneeling between your knees.  
"Yes, Daddy."  
"Tell me how bad you want to cum for me," Roman growled, once again. He gently parted your folds with his thumbs to get a good look at your wet sex.  
"Daddy, I need you to make me cum. I need it so bad, please!" You begged, biting your lower lip as you watched him, intently.  
Roman ran a thumb over your already throbbing clit, sending a shockwave through your system. You bucked your hips, involuntarily. He shushed you.  
"It's okay, Daddy's right here. Daddy's gonna make it all right." He cooed, gently licking a long stripe from your entrance to the very tip of your clit.  
"Oh, fuck, Roman." You cried, only to receive a sharp bite on your inner thigh.  
"Who the fuck is Roman?"  
"No one. I'm sorry, Daddy. It's just you right now, Daddy." You swallowed hard as Roman placed his mouth back on your pussy.  
Roman purred against you as he licked and sucked at your cunt, taking turns fucking you with his tongue and taking your clit between his lips and sucking hard. You panted as he ate you, locking eyes with him. There was always a sense of devilishness to him that you could never pin down, but never was it more evident than times like this.  
As your breathing picked up, he focused more attention on your clit, torturing it by flicking his tongue over it and gently massaging it with his pillowy lips. You started shaking when he inserted a long finger inside you, stimulating your g-spot.  
"Does that feel good, baby?" He asked, his mouth not leaving your body.  
"Yes!" You cried as he rapidly craned his finger inside you. You were clenching the sheets below you, knowing your end was coming.  
"Are you going to cum all over Daddy?"  
"Y-yes! Oh god!" You cried in desperation.  
"Do it then. Do it now." He sucked on your clit one last time, pushing you over the edge as your back arched. A voiceless cry left you as your mouth shot open. He kept you in his mouth as you rode out your orgasm. He didn't release you until you pushed his head away. Overstimulated, but satisfied, you panted hard.  
"Does that prove it, angel? Do you believe me now?" Roman asked, now standing with a hand on either of your knees. You nodded, eyes heavy.  
"Good. Unfortunately, I'm not done with you just yet. I know how sensitive your pussy gets after you cum and I'm not going to let that go to waste."  
He gripped your knees tightly, watching as cum began dripping out of you.  
"Fuck, I'm so hard for you right now. I need that pussy wrapped around my cock. Thank god such a sweet girl belongs to me."


End file.
